Beach Bash
by X-MenPunk
Summary: Sequel to Pool Party as promised


Disclaimer: I don't own you don't sue We be friends.  
  
Scene: Generation X on the bus back to the mansion.  
  
Amara: I wonder what the X-Men are doing right now.  
  
Sam: Amara, we are the X-Men remember.  
  
Amara: No we're the new mutants dearheart.  
  
Illyana: Roberto what's wrong you haven't talked the whole way.  
  
Dani: (slaps Illyana upside the head) That's cause he's been asleep the whole time.  
  
Illyana: Sorry.... that hurt.  
  
Amara: Why did we have to go on this stupid "field trip" anyway?  
  
Alison: Cause you're all failing in Science and I thought it would be fun but obviously it wasn't so I apologize.  
  
Rahne: Let's sing a song.  
  
All: NO  
  
Scene: The kids and Alison get out of the van and head to the back.  
  
Sam: Mr. Worthington why are you in your boxers.  
  
All: (Laugh and Laugh)  
  
Scene: Guys Locker Room  
  
Warren: What happened was I was rushing and everything so I forgot to take off my boxers. That's all there is to it.  
  
Hank: But that still doesn't explain why you have Sponge Bob boxers.  
  
Warren: Sponge Bob is cool.  
  
Scene: Rec Room a month later.  
  
Rahne: There is absolutely nothing to do.  
  
Betsy: Tell me about it.  
  
Lucas: No don't.  
  
Sam: Hey we missed the pool party now let's do it again.  
  
Bobby: (runs in) Guys the pool is now off limits until Hank can get all the chemicals that he dropped in there out.  
  
Jean: Are you sure that you didn't drop them in there?  
  
Alex: let's have a Beach Bash instead.  
  
Amara: Yeah that would be awesome.  
  
Scene: Girls changing room  
  
Jubz: At least Kitty's not here she is such a ditz.  
  
Jean: I know.  
  
Dani: I can't wait to get out in the sun.  
  
Rogue: Yah at least we can't get thrown in.  
  
A/N: Bathing suits: Jean---orange bikini_ Amara---Watermelon bikini_ Rahne-- -Who Let the Dogs out one piece._ Dani---Brown bikini with leather strands hanging from the bottom of the top_ Rogue---Green one piece with net on the tummy_ Jubz---one piece pink_ Ro---gray bear back one piece_ Betsy--- purple bikini_ Alison--- yellow and blue bikini.  
  
Scene: Guys locker room.  
  
Scott: We have to figure out away to get the girls in the water.(as usual no is listening)  
  
Remy: So Warren I see you got your new bathing suit.  
  
Warren: Yep got it two days ago.  
  
Lucas: Let's play chicken today we forgot to set up a tournament last time.  
  
Sam: Yeah.  
  
Logan: Hey guys we have to think of some way to get the girls in the water.  
  
Scott: I tried to tell you that earlier.  
  
Roberto: Really I wasn't listening.  
  
Hank: Why can't we just grab them and throw them in.  
  
Bobby: You think that some one with your intelligence would know. IT'S TO SHALLOW.  
  
Alex: we could pour water on them and then they would have to get in.  
  
Sam: No they wouldn't.  
  
Lucas: We could go skinny-dipping then they would really want to get in.  
  
All including Lucas: (Laughs and Has)  
  
Logan: actually that's not a bad idea.  
  
Warren: Oh well let's talk later. I'm ready to party!!!  
  
A/N: Bathing suits.  
  
Scott-blue Speedo with a yellow X on the butt---Logan- cut off jeans--- Bobby-Blue Speed.---Lucas-black trunks---Hank-white speed.---Warren-blue speed. with wings on the butt---Remy-Pink trunks---Sam- gray trunks--- Roberto- flame trunks---Alex black and blue Hawaiian flower trunks.  
  
Scene: Out on the beach.  
  
Sam: I'll beat you to the first sandbar, Dani.  
  
Dani: You're on. (The two run off into the water.)  
  
Alex: darn the waves aren't high I'm going down about a mile any one want to come.  
  
Logan: Sure I'll come.  
  
Warren: I'll come to. (The three grabbed some surfboards and headed for the end of the beach)  
  
Lucas: Yeah lets get this party started. (turned on a radio and ran in the water)  
  
All of the guys run in the water while the gals besides Dani, Rahne, and Amara spread their blankets and laid down.  
  
Betsy: The good old sun.  
  
Jean: Why don't we do this every day?  
  
Ro: Good question.  
  
Scene: Back with Alex and the other two.  
  
Logan: You know the women are winning  
  
Alex: Winning what  
  
Logan: Showing how they're better and smarter and funnier.  
  
Alex: Then lets do something but what.  
  
Logan: I don't know Warren go get the other guys.  
  
Warren: ok  
  
Scene: Warren flying over the others.  
  
Warren: Guys come on  
  
All the guys run down the beach following Warren.  
  
Scott: What is it?  
  
Logan: They're winning  
  
Remy: Who  
  
Warren: The Females are winning since last time they tried to pants me which gave them points so its are turn to payback.  
  
Bobby: So we're going to detop some one.  
  
Lucas: No we have to do something different.  
  
Logan: Hey lets try funny that will get us some points.  
  
Bobby: No we do prank.  
  
Scene: Back where the girls are.  
  
RO: Hey look the boys are back  
  
Jean: So they are.  
  
Amara: What are they doing?  
  
Betsy: Are they trying to hit each others balls?  
  
girls nod  
  
Betsy: Rack wars Warren was talking about it they do it when they're bored.  
  
Rogue: So are they always naked  
  
All the girls sit up and observe Sure enough Remy is standing back to them butt naked  
  
Scene: In the water  
  
Remy: are you sure this is going to work?  
  
Warren : Yeah now shut up.  
  
Scene : Girls  
  
All the girls start getting up not passing up a chance to get with some nude men.  
  
Wolvie: Nope new rule you can't get in unless  
  
Alex: Unless you're Naked  
  
All the girls look at each other and quickly took off their tops  
  
All the guys stand up revieling that they all had their bathing suits on.  
  
Sam: (covering his eyes not wanting to see his teachers naked) Ha tricked you.  
  
A/N: Now that was uncalled for.Please review 


End file.
